<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cool Nights Beaming by bizzybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447622">Cool Nights Beaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzybee/pseuds/bizzybee'>bizzybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dorogrid Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon, Loving Marriage, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzybee/pseuds/bizzybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after they eloped, Dorothea and Ingrid finally reunite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dorogrid Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cool Nights Beaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dorogrid Week Day 7: Marriage! </p>
<p>Thanks to everyone who read my fics this week - love y'all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She’s missed this, Ingrid thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lays in bed, her arms around Dorothea’s waist and Dorothea’s hair tickling up against her nose. The longer they've been apart, the more relief she feels once they're back together again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This last time was the longest they'd ever been apart, as Dorothea's run in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brave and Fierce</span>
  </em>
  <span> had coincided with a knights' mission to the Eastern reaches of Fódlan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They'd eloped a week before Ingrid left, exchanging rings and hurried kisses in the gardens of Enbarr. Edelgard herself had officiated, and after the ceremony, Ingrid had lain kisses into Dorothea's skin, pressed her back against their mattress until she sang the names of the Saints. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, two months later, they're finally back together. Ingrid doesn't mind holding Dorothea while she sleeps, doesn't mind her soft snoring, definitely doesn't mind how whenever Ingrid shifts Dorothea pulls her closer. In the morning, Ingrid thinks, they can make plans for their future. In the morning, Ingrid will bring up the idea of a honeymoon, if they can make the time for it. In the morning-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's interrupted by a hand in her hair, gently combing through it while fingernails scritch against the back of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're still awake?" Dorothea asks sleepily. When did she stop snoring? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Ingrid says softly. "Still, um, haven't been able to sleep well. You go back to bed, though. You must be tired."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Dorothea says, lifting her head. "What's the matter?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, nothing," Ingrid says. "I was just thinking. How do you feel about going on a trip? Together, I mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, darling," Dorothea murmurs. "What's brought this on?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid shifts. "It's just… we got married, and then we both had to leave, and I feel like we didn't really get to celebrate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea's scratching pauses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I know the romance of it all is important to you," Ingrid continues. "And so I want to, you know. Make it romantic for you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." Dorothea pauses, then leans up to press a kiss to Ingrid's jaw, breathing the next words out against her skin. "Sweetheart, we both wanted to get married before you left. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to get married before you left. We were there, together, and that's all that mattered." Dorothea's eyes slide closed as Ingrid brushes a sweaty strand of hair off her forehead. "I'd love to go somewhere with you, darling. Wherever you want. You're perfect. And you're perfectly romantic for me, just the way you are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid melts. She leans in, their kisses buttery soft and sweet. Dorothea tastes like mint and a hint of morning breath and Ingrid kisses her once, twice, then pulls back, stroking a thumb across Dorothea's cheek. Dorothea smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you, um," Ingrid says, then pauses, fretting her bottom lip between her teeth. No matter how long they've known each other, she never gets less nervous around Dorothea. It's something about her wife's effortless charm, combined with her beauty that's only increased the longer Ingrid's known her. The nervousness has evolved, though. Now, instead of the awkward, antsy nervousness of their academy days, it's a deeper and more subtle kind - one that bespeaks of love and gentleness in an uncertain world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I what?" Dorothea asks, breaking Ingrid out of her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ducking her head against Dorothea's neck so she can hide her face in her hair, Ingrid asks, "Are you still tired?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you smiling?" Dorothea teases. She tilts Ingrid's chin up towards her. "You're so cute." Pressing her thumb into Ingrid's bottom lip, "And to answer your question, not really. Especially if you can think of another way to keep me busy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid can tell her face is red by the knowing smile on Dorothea's face, the slight raise of an eyebrow. Ingrid closes her eyes and leans in, kissing the underside of Dorothea's jaw. She continues, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses up and down the line of Dorothea's neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They've done this enough times now that Ingrid can read every gasp, every hum that Dorothea makes. Even prettier than Dorothea's singing is the way her breath hitches when Ingrid brushes back her hair to nibble at the hollow beneath her ear, the way Dorothea moans when Ingrid bites down gently at her pulse point, sucking a mark into her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come here," Dorothea says. Ingrid goes willingly as Dorothea tugs her on top of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid pauses for a moment, arms boxing Dorothea in, settled between her hips. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea pulls Ingrid into another kiss, this one more insistent, each push and pull of their lips wet as Dorothea sucks Ingrid’s tongue into her mouth.  Ingrid’s hand slides down, hitching one of Dorothea’s legs over her waist and settling on the bare skin just above her knee. Dorothea’s nightgown rides up, and Ingrid shivers when Dorothea trails her fingers up her sides, Ingrid’s nightshirt coming up with them to bunch around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure you’re not too tired?” Ingrid pulls back for a moment, sucking in a breath as Dorothea pushes forward, pressing a kiss along her collarbone. “You’re sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ingrid,” and Ingrid can feel her smile against the ridge of her chest. “I’m sure.” Dorothea leans back, thumbs just brushing the underside of Ingrid's breasts. “Now shirt off, handsome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Yeah, okay. Yeah.” Ingrid ignores Dorothea’s breath of laughter as she sits up, pulling her nightshirt off in one motion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a good Ingrid,” Dorothea coos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea returns her hands to Ingrid’s back, humming appreciatively when Ingrid rolls her hips down, grip tightening on Dorothea’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It never gets old, kissing Dorothea like this. Every press of their lips is as thrilling, as nerve-wracking as the first time. No, she’ll never get tired of the slide of their tongues against each other, at the way Dorothea has no qualms about making approving noises into Ingrid’s mouth whenever she holds Dorothea tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ingrid,” Dorothea murmurs against her lips, hooking her legs over the back of Ingrid's knees. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid doesn’t need to be told twice. She pushes the hem of Dorothea’s nightgown up with purpose now until it’s gathered high on her waist, then, curling two fingers under the waistband of her smalls, works them down as far as they’ll go with Dorothea’s legs still wrapped around her hips. She removes one hand from where it’s tangled in Dorothea’s hair, giving a gentle pinch to her nipple where it peaks against the thin fabric of her nightgown before sliding it between Dorothea’s legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first flick over Dorothea’s clit elicits a gasp into their kiss, the second a moan. Ingrid pulls their mouths apart with a smack, kissing across Dorothea’s cheek and continuing her earlier ministrations to Dorothea’s neck. She thinks she could live here, on top of Dorothea, hearing nothing else but Dorothea’s moans as she moves underneath her, feeling nothing else but Dorothea in all her beauty under her fingers, circling and flicking against her clit until she’s bucking underneath her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid revels in it - the way she can undo Dorothea with lips and hands alone. It took her an embarrassingly long time to figure out what Dorothea liked. It was only after they were together for a year that Dorothea confessed, laughing, that while Ingrid was enthusiastic their first few times together, it was more like being attacked by an excitable puppy than actual fucking. Ingrid smiles at the memory against Dorothea’s shoulder, using her hand not currently occupied to pull down the collar of Dorothea's nightgown. Careful not to stretch it too far, Ingrid slips a hand inside to cup at Dorothea’s breast, circling around that same nipple she’d pinched before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ingrid," Dorothea mumbles. "Ingrid, I-" she's cut off with a gasp that rises into a moan as she comes. Ingrid rubs her through it, pressing soft kisses to the hollow of Dorothea's throat until she sighs, relaxing back into the pillows, legs releasing Ingrid from her grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"More?" Ingrid asks softly, trying to hide her hint of nervousness by pressing a soft kiss to Dorothea's lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"More?" Dorothea repeats, raising an eyebrow. "Flames, Ingrid. If you can handle it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I can handle it?" Ingrid shakes her head. She sits back, pulling Dorothea's smalls the rest of the way off. "What's that supposed to mean?" She’s sure that it’s only pure adrenaline keeping her from mumbling through this, but she’ll ride that wave as long as she’s able. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not tired?” Dorothea teases, raising her shoulders so Ingrid can pull her nightdress off over her head. "I haven't worn you out yet?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid snorts. In lieu of answering, she presses a kiss to the ridge of Dorothea's breastbone, using lips and teeth and tongue to trail a line down across her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The groan Dorothea releases when Ingrid presses a first tentative lick against her folds has Ingrid grinding her own hips against the bed beneath her, seeking friction against her throbbing core. Ingrid moves forward, sucking each of Dorothea's lips, and then her clit into her mouth, feasting in the way Dorothea's moans morph into high-pitched cries with every pull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All it takes is a few presses, Ingrid's tongue sliding into Dorothea's entrance, and Dorothea climaxes for the second time that night, pulling Ingrid back above her and kissing her through it, keening and licking into her mouth with a wrecked, moaning fervor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," Dorothea finally says once her hips unclench, leaning back onto the pillows, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good?" Ingrid's breathing heavily, entranced by Dorothea's blown pupils, the way her soft, silky hair is now matted against the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good." It seems neither of them are capable of more than one-word sentences; Ingrid collapses onto the bed next to Dorothea with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Dorothea says after a moment, sliding her hand into Ingrid's between them. "I missed you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid turns her head. "I missed you, too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And, if you want, darling," Dorothea says, her teasing tone returning. "I can return the favor and show you </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> how much I missed you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Dorothea turns, hooking one hand under the waistband of Ingrid's shorts, the other smoothing across her back, Ingrid moans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea pulls Ingrid’s shorts past her knees, pulling back for a moment to tie her hair back in a loose ponytail while Ingrid kicks them off. All Ingrid can do is moan Dorothea’s name when Dorothea curls closer, cupping a hand around her breast and pressing a kiss to where it meets her ribcage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you like?” Dorothea asks, propping herself up on one elbow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid squirms. She’s still shy over how bluntly Dorothea puts things when they’re in bed together, not that she doesn’t like it. Dorothea’s eyes, warm and endearing and oh so hungry, roaming over her body certainly doesn’t help, and she has to resist the urge to cover her blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea seems to notice this, and presses a kiss to each of Ingrid’s cheeks, then her forehead. “Hey. I want to make you feel good, Ingrid. That’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid’s eyes lid, and she looks up at Dorothea, taking a breath to steel herself. “Your, um.  Your hands?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid shifts. “Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea complies, kissing Ingrid’s temple. “Of course, darling. Like I said, whatever you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid pulls Dorothea down into a kiss, tongue teasing her bottom lip. Dorothea traces a hand down her chest, taking a moment to thumb along her hips, gently guiding Ingrid’s legs apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea slides the first finger in and Ingrid gasps, pushing into Dorothea's mouth with a slow, saccharine fervor. Dorothea slowly pumps her finger in and out, then adds a second one, thrusting slow and deep. She breaks their kiss, planting kisses down Ingrid's neck and across her chest as she crooks her fingers deep inside. Ingrid gasps, then moans, hand going instinctively to Dorothea's hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea peppers kisses across Ingrid's chest, nosing against the underside, tracing a tongue across the ridge where the tender flesh flattens into breastbone, all the while pumping those glorious fingers in and out of her. Ingrid's trying to control her movements, hips and thighs shaking with the refusal to buck into Dorothea's hands like Ingrid wants to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fails in her endeavor; however, when Dorothea both twists her fingers together, thrusting them into the hilt, and takes one of Ingrid's nipples in her mouth. Ingrid grunts, thrusting her hips down further into Dorothea's hand. "Dorothea," she gasps. "Dot, I'm, please-" she's cut off by a high-pitched moan as Dorothea thrusts her fingers in again, the heel of her hand grinding into Ingrid's clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid can feel her climax building, can tell she's close by the way her breath comes heavier, the world before her eyes blurring as her focus shifts to solely Dorothea's mouth, alternating between sucking marks into her chest and muttering praises, and Dorothea's hand, moving inside of her with a greater urgency now, dizzying and wonderful and earth-shatteringly beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid comes with a moan. Dorothea's praise just breaks through the fog as wave after wave of pleasure rocks over her, Dorothea's fingers fucking her through it, Dorothea's lips slotting perfectly against hers and guiding her into kissing back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ingrid comes back down breathless and boneless on the sheets, Dorothea removes her hand, wiping it off before pressing one last kiss to the corner of Ingrid's mouth and falling onto the bed. They lay in silence for a moment, nothing but the sounds of slowing breath and chirping crickets surrounding them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm tired now," Ingrid croaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea laughs. "Told you I'd tire you out." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid pulls her closer, wrapping an arm around Dorothea's shoulders. "We should try and get at least a little sleep." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea's reply is cut off by a yawn. Instead, she shifts, wrapping her arms around Ingrid's waist and sighing. "You're holding me," Dorothea says. "It's lovely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay in silence for a long moment, Ingrid rubbing a hand up and down Dorothea's side comfortingly. Dorothea's breath is slow, and even, and Ingrid feels as though her heart may remove itself from her chest with the love she feels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you," Ingrid murmurs. Dorothea answers with a snore. It's alright, though, Ingrid thinks. She can tell her again in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They'll have all the time in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/bizzybee429">@bizzybee429 on twitter</a> <a href="http://officialferdinand.tumblr.com">@officialferdinand on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>